Disturbia
by darkdreamlover
Summary: A neighbor moved in before Jerry did. Velvet was the tradtion good girl, but she got tired of it and moved to Vegas to let sin take over and become bad. And Velvet is a bad girl when she needs to be. Jerry/OC.


A new fright night story enjoy my dearies.

love,

dark

* * *

Chp 1

Red hair neighbor

* * *

The sun was just rising on the desert, as well as Las Vegas making the dark places become light. A black mustang pulled up into a drive way disrupting the quiet neighborhood. It was around 6 am and most were still sleeping. A slender leg came out after the car door opened and a women with flaming red hair looked around as she reached in and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Of all places she never through she would end up in Vegas, the Sin City. She was now a part of the sin, and was enjoying it. After years of being the good girl who followed all the rules, she now was able to break that mold and be the bad one for a change, and no one knew how bad she could really be. She looked around again before heading into her house that was next to a house that was for sale. She was going to have fun and start a new life, here no one knew who she was and she could enjoy that. A vibrating went off in her pocket and she picked up her cellphone.

"hello" she answered

"Velvet my flaming wonder women of passion fruits" a women voice yelled happily.

"Kandi, don't yell in my ear" Velvet said as she laughed as she walked inside of her house and smiled "what can I do you for"

"well remember when you said that you would need a job in Vegas" Kandi said a smile edvent in her voice "well I got you a job at my club"

"Kandi" Velvet laughed "you want me to be a stripper?"

"well no" Kandi said "I need your skills at mixing, I fired the old bartender, she turned out to be a psycho and you know it's not a strip joint, it's a classy dancing joint"

"where the women are half naked" Velvet said

"yes" Kandi said with a laugh "come on I need myself a foxy momma to real in other people, who better than you Velvet"

"I guess I could" Velvet said as she placed her things on the table "jobs are useful"

"yea they are" Kandi said "and you know that we have guys here to, its more of a show now I wanted to draw more people in"

"cant wait" Velvet said "what should I wear"

"What ever strokes your warm insides" Kandi said "I will see you later tonight around 5 alright"

"sounds like a plan momma" Velvet said "see you then"

"cant wait for it" Kandi said and hung up the phone.

Velvet took a note book out of her pocket and began writing down a list of things she was going to need, she wanted to pick up some more food and clothes before tonight. Kandi and Velvet went way back when they were little, two peas in a pod they were always had been. Velvet walked out to her house to her car and brought in a few boxes before the movers got her with the rest of her stuff. It was around 6 am and the movers would be here about 12. Velvet decided to go and explore the town while she had some free time. She was going to get into her car when she saw a kid walking down the street with a dirt bike and he was yelling at it as he walked passed her house.

"it isn't going to talk back you know right" Velvet said with a chuckle and the kid smiled at her

"yea I know" he said "ah your so you're the new neighbor, I am Charlie"

"Velvet" she said and noticed his mom coming "hello Mrs. Brewster"

"Ahh Velvet how have you settled in" Jane said "and call me Jane"

"good I like it here" Velvet said

"Ah I see you meet Charlie my son" Jane said

"your mom sold me the house" Velvet said to Charlie and he nodded in understanding

"having problems with your bike charlie' Jane said

"yea mom its being a pain the ass" Charlie said

"well if you don't hurry you will be late for school" Jane said

"if you want I can drive you Charlie I have to head out to get food anways" Velvet said with a smile

"sweet" Charlie said and put his bike away

"you don't mind" Jane said

"I have a younger brother back in Florida" Velvet said "I don't mind at all"

"you're a sweet girl" Jane said with a smile as Charlie came back over "

"have a good day at school Charlie" Jane said

"I will mom" Charlie said as he and Velvet walked over to her car "I like your hair"

"Thanks Charlie" Velvet said as she got into her car.

"nice car" Charlie said

"thanks again Charlie" Velvet said with a laugh as she pulled out of her driveway with her mustang "my friend Kandi gave me the car for my 25th birthday"

"your 25?" Charlie said with shock in his face "you look like my age"

"I know right" Velvet said with a laugh "actually I was 25 last year going to be 26 this year" she then saw Charlie look at her "I have never looked my age Charlie"

"I can tell" he said with a smile "when is your birthday"

"in about…3 weeks I think" Velvet said

"you think" Charlie said

"yea" Velvet said "I don't pay much attention to them till it gets closer"

"we should have a party" Charlie said

"sounds like a plan" Velvet said as she arrived at the school "here you go Charlie"

"thanks Velvet" Charlie said "I Will catch a ride home with my girlfriend"

"have fun Charlie" Velvet said as he got out and waved at him and then drove off.

Velvet spend the next few hours shopping, and getting food and it was around 11:30 when she got back to her house. She noticed the sold sign on the house that she didn't notice before, it was between both her and Charlie's house. Apparently she wasn't going to be the new neighbor for very long. Shrugging she went inside dropped stuff off and headed back out to get the rest of her stuff, after making 8 trips she was done. The movers soon came after and brought all the stuff into her house. She tipped them and then looked around her house to see furniture and boxes everywhere.

"this is gona suck" Velvet said as she put her hair into a pony tail and began to get as much stuff as she could put away.

By three o'clock she had stopped for the day and started to get ready. She had put on black knee shorts and a black tank top; she then got her black heels on. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already four o'clock and she hurried out to her car so she wouldn't be late.


End file.
